


First date

by AdorableBadger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableBadger/pseuds/AdorableBadger
Summary: A first date in the park with Sherlock Holmes.





	First date

Today was the day. You would finally go on a first date with Sherlock. Nervously biting your bottom lip you walked up to the park where you would meet him. He already stood there waiting, casually typing away on his phone.  “Hi, you’re early.” You said, feeling a bit shy.  The consulting detective looked up and smirked. “I knew you would be early, so I simply decided to show up even earlier.” He put his phone away and offered his arm to you.   “Let’s walk for a little bit. It’s a lovely spring day so there should be lots of bees flying around.” You took his arm. “I like bees! They’re fluffy.” You said. 

 Sherlock gave you an approving smile and started talking about how important bees were for the ecosystem and gave as many facts as he could. You listened to him rambling on and tried to ask questions whenever he stopped to breathe, which wasn’t very often. You liked learning new things and Sherlock knew so much.  “That was amazing.” You said when Sherlock finally stopped spewing facts. The detective looked a little surprised. “You really think so?”  “Yes, of course.” You smiled.

 You walked around the park for a long time, talking about anything and everything. The sun was going down already. You shivered lightly because you had forgotten to take you coat with you and with the sun gone it started to cool down rapidly. Sherlock stopped walking and started to unbutton his coat. “Take my coat, you’re cold.” 

“No I’m not.” 

Sherlock smirked. “Don’t lie to me, it doesn’t work.”

You blushed. “I’m okay, really. I would drown in that big coat of yours. Look at how short I am!”

“Then at least let me give you my scarf.” Sherlock quickly took it off and wrapped it around your neck before you could protest. 

“Thank you.” You said, feeling shy again.

Sherlock took your face in his hands, his thumbs caressing your cheeks gently, and you just stared at each other. 

“I… I should probably go home. It’s getting late.” You said.

“Yes. I’ll text you?” Sherlock asked hopefully.

“Please.” You smiled and walked home.

 At home you noticed that you were still wearing Sherlock’s scarf. You buried your nose in it, enjoying the scent and thought back to the wonderful date. It was only then that you realised, you should have kissed him. Giving you his scarf was totally the sign, right? “You’re an idiot Y/N” You sighed.

 Little did you know that Sherlock had the exact same thought on the other side of London. “JOHN! I should have kissed her! Why didn’t I kiss her?” Sherlock said while dropping dramatically in his chair. “Well better luck next time.” Sherlock grabbed his phone to text Y/N. They definitely needed a second date. 


End file.
